Love, Sex, and Magic
by youngandobsessed
Summary: After the break up no one saw coming, Harry Potter's new girlfriend is…a muggle? Follow Becca's blossoming relationship with the Boy Who Lived. HP/OC, post DH, canon with a few exceptions.
1. Prologue: Secrets

**A/N: Okay, after being a major HP fan for eleven years, I am trying my hand at a fanfic. The only big changes I've made are I've updated events to the 2000's and of course, Harry and Ginny broke up. I hope you all like it! **

Prologue: Secrets

"_I'm sick of all the insincere, so I'm going to give all my secrets away" –One Republic_

Rebecca Brooks exhaled an inward sigh of relief as she finished ascending the seven flights of stairs required to reach her flat. All of London, and the perfect flat had to be located in the building that didn't have an elevator.

_Not for much longer, _she thought to herself and smiled. Next week Becca would be moving in with her boyfriend, Harry Potter. It was a big step, one that not everyone approved of, but Rebecca knew it was a step in the right direction. Harry was kind, sensitive, handsome, funny, and British, everything on Becca's 'ideal boyfriend' checklist. _Maybe 'boyfriend' won't be the term to describe Harry for much longer either, _she secretly hoped.

Becca closed the short distance between the edge of the stairs and her door, and she opened it to find Harry standing in her small and nearly empty living room.

"Hey sweetie! Funny you're here, I was just about to take some more boxes over to your place," she greeted her boyfriend casually in her warm American accent.

"About that," Harry began, solemn and uncertain. "Becca, there's something I need to tell you before you move in with me."

Becca's heart dropped. "Okay," she cautiously responded, setting down her purse and removing her jacket. She instantly thought of the worst. Was he breaking up with her? How could he break up with after she moved over half of her stuff into his place already? This all seemed out of character for Harry.

Harry noted her distressed expression and added, "Don't worry, it's not bad," in an attempt to calm her nerves.

"Not bad?" Becca echoed as she made her way over to the couch (one of the only pieces of furniture left in her flat that wasn't in storage or at Harry's). She immediately mentally ran through what that could mean. Did he have a secret love child from another relationship? Did he have an unhealthy obsession with something nerdy like World of Warcraft? Oh God, what if he was he bisexual?

"I promise," he told her, sitting next to Becca on her couch and taking her hand. "But it wouldn't be right for us to live together if you didn't know."

"Okay," Becca responded again, her tone still guarded as she braced herself for whatever would come out of Harry's mouth in the next minute. "What is it?"

After a long pause, Harry finally seemed to work up the courage to tell her. "Well, Rebecca…I'm a wizard."

"What?" she asked him almost reflexively as she removed her hand from his. A wizard? _Oh my God_, Becca realized, _I've been dating a closet psychopath for the last nine months_. She chided herself; she should have known Harry would have some sort of tragic flaw, she always knew he was too good to be true. She'd prepared herself for a vast variety of answers, but never in a million years did she think that Harry was going to tell her he thought he was a 'wizard'.

"I know it sounds crazy..." he started to try to explain.

"Like Gandalf from _The Lord of the Rings_ wizard?"

"No, not really. Becca if you would just let—"

"So what you're saying is that you have magical powers." Becca remarked, attempting to make sense of it all.

"Yes." He replied.

"_What?_" Becca repeated almost angrily. This was not happening. How could her normal, stable, ordinary boyfriend be telling her something so ridiculous?

"Becca, I know this is a lot to take in," he offered endeavoring to be sympathetic.

"I just don't understand," she replied. Everything about her: voice, face, movements, reflected her bewilderment.

"Would it help if I showed you something?"

Becca's eyes widened. _Oh my God, he was _actually_ going to try to do magic_. She suddenly felt incredibly embarrassed for him and herself. _So_ _this is how it was going to end_, she thought. _Harry Potter tried to tell me he was a wizard and I had to call the cops and have him committed. _It really sucked that the love of her life turned out to be a weirdo.

"Um, Harry I don't know if you should. Maybe you should go and we'll talk about this on the phone tomorrow because I don't—"

But Becca was silenced when every object in the living room, apart from the two of them, was suspended into the air. Floating. Becca's jaw dropped and she crossed the room over to a pile of boxes that were hovering four feet off the ground. She looked up at the ceiling. No strings. She looked down at the ground. No fans. She warily reached a finger out and poked one of the boxes labeled "PICTURE FRAMES." It moved slightly in reaction to her touch, but quickly returned to its original position. She turned back to look at him, still silent and flabbergasted.

"Told you." He smirked yet his smile quickly disappeared when he studied Becca's face. There was awe and wonder there, but fear and anxiety in her features as well. "Becca, are you alright?"

Becca Brooks had never fainted before. Blood never made her queasy, and heights didn't freak her out too much either, in fact, she thought fainting was something actresses did for dramatic effect. But for the first time in her life, Becca feared that her knees were going to buckle and she would hit the ground.

The boxes, lamp, and couch slowly and gently rested on the floor again. Becca still hadn't said anything. Harry went to her. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. It was stupid."

"Harry, what does this mean? Why are you telling me this?" she inquired, her voice breaking as she tried to keep the tears from spilling over the brim of her eyes. She didn't even know entirely why they were there in the first place, but she was too overwhelmed to care.

"Becca, I can't say this isn't going to change anything for us, but this definitely doesn't change the way I feel about you. Not at all. I love you, Rebecca Brooks. I wanted to tell you sooner, but it's illegal for nonmagical people to know about the world I live in. But now I know that you're the one for me Becca, I want you to be part of my world. And I hope you want to be part of my world too."

"I'm _the one?_" Becca asked him, finally snapping out of the stupor his confession had put her in. When he said those words it all clicked. It didn't matter what he was, wizard, goblin, elf…whatever. He loved her and she loved him. They could make everything else work.

"Yes. But if this is going to be too much for you, I'll leave. I'll understand," Harry told her.

"No!" Becca exclaimed, her arms shot out to grab onto his, afraid he might disappear right before her eyes. "No, Harry. I want it. I love you too, Harry and I…I want to be part of your world. Make it our world."

"Good. Because I really didn't want to have to erase your memory," he chuckled, moving closing and pulling her into an embrace.

"Oh my God, you can do that?" Becca questioned astounded.

"Yes, but thankfully now I don't have to," he assured her.

"Promise?" She asked still a bit careful.

"Promise," he guaranteed her, sealing his pledge with a kiss.

**A/N: You like? Let me know! Reviews light a fire under my butt to bang out the next chapter, which will be up in the next day or two. The quote in the beginning, if you don't already know, is from the song Secrets by One Republic (.com/watch?v=qHm9MG9xw1o)**


	2. Chapter 1: Vanishing Act

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed/alerted/favorited! I am so overwhelmed by the positive feedback this story has received already! So, here's Chapter 1, it's kind of a marathon (ten pages on Microsoft Word!), but I have a feeling the sexiness might just be worth it! **

Chapter 1: Vanishing Act

"_Your touch is so magic to me, the strangest things can happen."—Ciara  
_

"Do you think they'll like me?"

"Becca, stop being ridiculous. Of course they're going to like you," Harry encouraged his girlfriend as they rode in the cab together. It had been a month since the big reveal that he was a wizard and so far Becca had been taking things splendidly. They had moved in together as planned and she had even become comfortable with him using magic around the flat. Tonight they were taking another major step in their relationship; Harry was introducing Becca to Ron and Hermione.

"Um, I don't think I'm being ridiculous at all actually, you know, with Ron being Ginny's brother and Hermione being her best friend," Becca countered as-a-matter-of-factly.

This past month she had learned more about her boyfriend than during the previous nine months of their relationship. For instance, Harry had initially told her that his parents were murdered when he was a baby then lived with his abusive aunt and uncle until he was eleven, accepted into boarding school, and then got a job with the government. Now Becca knew that his parents' murderer was Lord Voldemort, the most evil wizard of all time, and Harry was supposed to die too, but survived, not to mention ultimately defeated him. Also the "boarding school" was actually Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, plus Harry's "government" job was that of Auror for the Ministry of Magic, and was a highly prestigious as well as dangerous position. Becca had also learned of Harry's ex-girlfriend, Ginny, how they had dated for four years and were even expected to get married until the two went through a nasty and surprising break up.

Therefore, Becca felt a lot of pressure. Pressure to impress Harry's two closest friends, who were definitely 'Team Ginny', no matter how much Harry tried to tell her differently. Pressure to understand Harry's past like Ginny did and support him when he woke up in a cold sweat screaming from the nightmares. Pressure to straddle the two worlds she now lived in, and accept that people in this new, fantastic, magical world would treat her as a second-class citizen.

"Becks, you've got to trust me on this one," Harry replied a bit desperately. His girlfriend could be stubborn to the point of exhaustion. "Ron and Hermione have accepted the fact that Ginny and I aren't together anymore and never will be again. Besides, you've got to trust yourself. I didn't move in with you just because you're beautiful, you know, you do have a wonderful personality."

"Really? And here I thought you wanted me to move in just for the sex," she responded playfully.

"Well, I'm not going to lie, it was a contributing factor," admitted Harry as he leaned in to reduce the space between their lips before kissing her softly. "Will you listen to me this one time?"

"Hmm, maybe just this once. No promises, though."

0-0-0

"Are they here yet?" Ron Weasley asked his fiancée, fidgeting in his seat.

"Do you see them Ronald?" Hermione asked him, exasperation coloring her tone.

"No."

"Then they're not here. It's not as if Harry and Rebecca can sneak up on us using The Cloak," she pointed out, annoyed by her fiancé's impatience. Nevertheless, she glanced around the muggle pub to make sure that Harry and his new girlfriend hadn't entered in the thirty seconds since she last checked.

"I still can't believe she's a muggle," remarked Ron even now attempting to comprehend his best mate's new romantic situation.

Hermione's first instinct was to insult her fiancé's lack of intellectual capacity, yet she stopped herself, realizing that she agreed with him. "I know," she conceded. The idea of Harry with another woman remained an abstract concept in her mind. For so long it had been 'Harry and Ginny Forever'. Hermione was keeping an open mind though, since Harry seemed to be so happy, and she was going to make sure Ron did to. "But you better behave yourself, Ronald Weasley, or so help me."

"What do you mean 'behave myself', Hermione? When do I not behave myself?" Ron demanded offended.

"I'm not going to dignify your second question with a response, due to the fact that there are so many instances in which you have acted inappropriately it is difficult to select merely one. And as for your first inquiry, you have to _be nice_ to Rebecca. No embarrassing questions or passive aggressive comments, and don't take the mickey out of her or tell her crazy things about our world, she's probably having a hard enough time digesting all of it and does not need you messing with her head." Hermione explained in her trademark fast-paced, endearingly condescending manner.

"Bloody hell, Hermione, do you have any faith in me?" Ron asked.

"I've known you since I was eleven, dear. I know exactly what to expect from you." She informed him.

"I'll have you know, Hermione, that—Hey! Harry! Over here!"

Ron waved his friend to where he and Hermione were seated. Harry acknowledged him from across the pub and began to make his way through the crowd, girlfriend in tow. Even from Ron's first glance at her, he could tell that she was very pretty. Long dark brown hair accompanied by a lovely fair complexion with big blue eyes, a well proportioned nose, and full lips. It was when Ron's gaze dropped six inches lower from Rebecca's face when he realized why Harry had been so open to date a muggle. The woman was _fit._ Her tight black t-shirt revealed a perfect pair of breasts, big but not obnoxiously so. His eyes travelled down the rest of her body where her jeans divulged the rest of her hourglass figure. If he wasn't totally in love and engaged to Hermione—

"Ron, this is my girlfriend, Becca," Harry introduced him to the attractive American after she greeted Hermione. She extended her hand and he took it.

"S'a pleasure to meet you," Ron said to her shaking her hand.

"You too! Harry has told me so many great things about you two and now I'm so glad I finally get to meet you," she told them.

"Likewise," Hermione assured her as the two couples settled back into the booth, Ron and Hermione on one side, Harry and Becca on the other. Hermione began the conversation once they did. "So, Rebecca, where are you from in the States?"

"Just outside of Chicago," she replied as Harry ordered them both beers. "I grew up in a suburb called Evanston."

"Interesting," Hermione replied. "My grandparents live in South Carolina."

"Very cool. My sister actually went to college in the South." Becca informed her.

"Where did you go to university?" Hermione asked.

"Me? Barnard College, it's a small all-girls school in New York City. We're right across from Columbia," explained Becca.

"What did you study there?"

"Journalism and English."

"That's right, Harry said you were a writer," Hermione realized.

"Yeah, it's true. I write for an American women's travel magazine; I'm one of their United Kingdom correspondents."

"That sounds so interesting. What exactly do you do?" pressed Hermione.

"Oi, 'Mione, is this a conversation or an interrogation?" interjected Ron.

"I was not interrogating her, Ronald!" Hermione exclaimed. "I am simply trying to make conversation since unlike you; some people do not find it satisfactory to communicate exclusively in grunts. Did you feel interrogated, Rebecca? I apologize if you did."

"Oh no, not at all! But, I'd love to learn more about you guys. You know, I need some dirt on this kid over here," she joked, elbowing her boyfriend good-naturedly.

"Now, that we can do," Ron agreed menacingly.

"Go easy now," Harry warned them, yet it was a useless caution, since an ominous grin was already tugging at the corners of Ron's lips.

For the next two hours Becca was fascinated by the stories of Harry's youth with Ron and Hermione. Stories that surpassed her wildest imagination. Harry's adolescence was full of purpose, thrills, and danger. He nearly died annually at Hogwarts. And Becca thought she had it rough in high school trying to balance all of her AP classes, being the editor of the school newspaper, and volunteering at the animal shelter.

And then there was Ron and Hermione. Becca was struggling grasping that they were wizards. They just seemed so _normal. _Not that she was expecting them to be totally bizarre, but if Becca passed them by on the street, she would have never guessed that they were two extremely powerful magical beings. Much to her relief, they seemed to have taken a liking to Becca.

"Wait, wait," Becca interrupted Ron's recounting of his Quidditch match as keeper for Gryffindor. "I need to go to the bathroom and I want to hear this. Can we pause this conversation for like five minutes?"

"Yeah, of course," Ron confirmed.

"Okay, good," Becca replied as she slid out of the booth.

"Hold on, Becca. I'll go with you," Hermione offered as she too rose from her seat.

"Never understood that, why girls always have to go to the loo together," remarked Ron watching the two females disappear to another section of the crowded pub.

"Tell me about it, mate," Harry agreed before leaning in to ask Ron, "So, what do you think of her?"

"Who, Rebecca?"

"Yeah."

"She's lovely. Really, Harry, you'd be a bloody fool to let go of her," Ron told him, genuinely surprised at his verdict. Initially, Ron didn't want to like Becca. Ginny was his sister and Ron's loyalty lay with her. But his reluctance wore away as the night progressed, and not just because of Becca's killer curves. She seemed to complement Harry, their chemistry was undoubtedly different from the dynamic Ginny and Harry shared when they were a couple, but it was positive nonetheless.

"You're not just saying that?" Harry inquired.

"No, mate, I'm being honest. You know me, I'd tell you if I didn't like her," Ron ensured him.

"Sorry, it's just…I'm not always completely sure that I should have told her," confessed Harry. "Not that I ever wanted to lie to her for all those months, but…it's just a big burden for her to bear, you know what I mean? Anyway, thanks for being so good about all of this with Ginny being your sister and all—"

"Don't mention it, mate. But since you did tell her, does this mean you're going to marry her?" Ron queried.

"I think so." Harry answered him, astounded by his own reply. "We'll wait a bit, you know, make sure this is what she wants."

0-0-0

Becca was already washing her hands when Hermione emerged from her respective stall. The two women shared a courteous smile and Hermione joined Becca at the sink. Fortunately, they were the only two women in the lavatory, and Hermione sent a quick and barely noticeable locking charm at the door in order to converse with Becca in private.

"Becca?"

"Yes?" she replied.

"I wanted to let you know that I'm here if you need to talk about…adjusting to the wizarding world. My parents are muggles and I grew up in the muggle world, so I know how it feels. I just—don't hesitate to call if you want to chat."

"Really?"

"Of course."

"Oh my God, Hermione, you're an angel," Becca's voice was full of relief. "Not that I don't want to embrace the wizarding world, but there are just some things you can't discuss with your boyfriend, you know?"

"Definitely," she sympathized. "Let me give you the number for my mobile."

"You have a cell phone?" Becca asked.

"I use it to keep in touch with my parents," explained Hermione as she produced a pen from her purse and scribbled the digits onto a piece of paper towel.

"Thank you so much Hermione," Becca said pocketing the scrap of paper. "We should do lunch some time."

"Agreed," responded Hermione as the two women began to exit to bathroom. "I do miss having someone to talk about muggle things with."

"Well, muggle things are my area of expertise," Becca assured her, yielding a laugh from Hermione.

Becca returned to the table not only anxious to hear the end of Ron's story, but relieved to discover that Ron and Hermione didn't hate her guts.

0-0-0

"I told you," Harry gloated as he and his girlfriend entered their apartment. "I told you they'd like you. And look, now you have lunch plans with Hermione."

"You were right, I—"

"Excuse me?" Harry interrupted her. "Could you repeat that last statement, I don't think I've ever heard you say it and I wanted to make sure I wasn't hallucinating."

Becca rolled her eyes and shot her boyfriend a dirty look before saying it again. "You were right, Harry. I should have had a little more faith."

"If only I had a recording device handy to capture that moment," he teased, taking her coat to hang it up.

"You're hilarious, Potter. You know if the whole Auror thing doesn't work out, standup comedy would be perfect for you." Becca informed him, her tone drenched in sarcasm.

Now it was Harry's turn to roll his eyes. "All joking aside though, you felt good about tonight right? Ron and Hermione do really like you."

"I know," she told him, wrapping her arms around him and pulling herself close to Harry. "It makes me happy to know that your friends accept me, of us. It reminds me that we can make this work."

"We should celebrate," Harry proposed, his lips drifting closer to hers.

"We should. You're only right about things like three times a year; it's kind of a big deal," Becca whispered with a mischievous smile.

"I'd tell you to sod off if I wasn't so turned on right now," Harry murmured, finally kissing his girlfriend passionately. It wasn't long until Harry's tongue had found Becca's and engaged it in a duel for dominance.

The couple staggered through the flat, their lips only disconnecting for a millisecond to catch their breaths as they stumbled into the bedroom. Becca pushed Harry up against the wall and dropped her lips to his neck. Harry's head fell back as Becca's talented mouth teased the skin covering his jugular. He didn't want to know how she had learned how to do that, but he was bloody thankful she did. Becca felt Harry's hands fell to grip her bum, and in response, she pressed herself into his straining erection and began to grind her hips. The only noise that he could make was a strangled cry.

"Friction too much for you, love?" Becca inquired, a superior and slightly sadistic smile gracing her features. Harry and Becca loved to compete for control in the bedroom. Tonight, Becca was winning so far, but Harry had an idea on how to take back the advantage.

At this point, Becca was tugging on the hem of Harry's shirt, but he took her wrist and guided her hand away from the article of clothing. "Allow me," he offered. Becca raised an eyebrow at him as she watched to see what he would do next. Instead of pulling the shirt over his head, he simply whispered something and the shirt disappeared.

"Shit!" Becca jumped back in surprise. "How did you…" she didn't finish her question, since the answer was all too obvious. Magic. She never considered how Harry being a wizard would factor into their sex life, but now that she thought about it, Becca definitely liked the possibilities.

"Do it to me," she commanded.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked. He didn't want a repeat of last month when he performed magic that Becca wasn't ready for. The last thing he wanted to do was scare her.

"Positive," Becca replied without delay.

As soon as she answered, the sexy glint returned to Harry's brilliantly green eyes and he stepped toward her. "But where should I start?"

Becca giggled as Harry backed them up until she fell onto the bed. Harry gazed down at the beauty sprawled out on his—_their_ bed. It took a lot of self restraint not to vanish all of her clothes at once, but Harry knew that he had to do this right.

After a moment's hesitation, he pounced on top Becca and resumed kissing her as his hands roamed her body. Becca was nearly shaking from the anticipation of what Harry would make disappear first. His lips travelled down Becca's body from her lips to her neck and then chest, and Harry's hands rested on her suede stiletto boots.

"_Evanesco_."

Suddenly Becca felt a burst of cold air down by her feet. She wriggled her toes for confirmation. Her boots were gone.

"Lame," Becca commented, hoping to provoke Harry.

"Lame?" Her boyfriend reiterated.

"Really, Harry, my shoes? When you could have made all of this—"Becca rolled her body to demonstrate "—vanish into thin air?"

Now Harry raised an eyebrow. "Well, if that's what you really want…"

Next thing she knew, Becca felt that similar cool rush of air sweep over her skin. She looked down to discover that her shirt and jeans were gone, leaving her only in lingerie. Her gaze snapped up to a victorious Harry, who was holding her shirt in one hand and her jeans in the other. Becca felt her heartbeat quicken, she never thought that disappearing clothing would be such a turn on.

"Now these," Harry began, running his hands over her black lace bra down to the matching panties, "are almost too pretty to vanish."

"Oh my God, that is so sexy," Becca said breathlessly as she sat up to flip herself and Harry over so she was the one on top. She kissed her way down Harry's lean and toned chest to hem of his jeans. Becca looked back up to her boyfriend's face. "Magic word, please?"

"Evanesco," he instructed her.

"Evanesco," Becca repeated. She couldn't contain the involuntary jump in reaction to the abrupt disappearance of Harry's pants. His boxers soon followed suit when Becca went to peel back the fabric. She then began to tease Harry with her hands, slowly stroking his member, allowing the pleasure to build. Even though Harry was the one with the magical abilities, it comforted Becca to know that she still had some power over him.

"Enough!" Harry exclaimed after a few more minutes, her ministrations had become nearly unbearable when she started alternating her pace. "Becks, I'm not going to be any use to you if you keep that up."

"Fair enough," Becca replied, slithering back up his body to kiss him. "What do you say, you make this lacey stuff disappear and we get on with it?"

Harry let a quick laugh escape before informing his girlfriend, "Not so fast, love. Payback."

Harry tackled her so Becca was pinned down to the bed. He placed a quick kiss on her lips before dropping his head to her chest. Becca heard him whisper the spell and her bra disappeared, only to be replaced by Harry's hands. Although Harry loved his girlfriend for her kindness, down to earth practicality, and her quick wit, he had a primitive, animalistic, masculine obsession with her breasts. Therefore, he took every opportunity afforded to him to take advantage of his girlfriend's stacked physique. He began by cupping each of her breasts, then he traced circles around their circumferences, spiraling inward until he reached her nipples. All the while he was rewarded by Becca's sexy moans and breathless sighs. Next, Harry took one of them in his mouth, causing Becca to cry out in ecstasy. She writhed beneath him as he switched breasts.

Once his desire for Becca's chest was sated, he descended lower to her dripping womanhood. With a wave of his hand her drenched panties were gone, and Harry ran a finger along her cleft.

"Blimey, babe, you're so wet," he remarked.

"All your doing, Harry," she guaranteed him, panting from the anticipation of what Harry would do next. He spread her legs further apart and placed them on his shoulders, allowing him better access to Becca's core. He leaned in and began to lap at her wetness. The feeling of Harry's tongue on her most sensitive skin was enough to drive her mad, and Harry needed to hold her hips in place in order to continue his 'payback'.

"Oh Harry, nnnnnnnnnnn, yes, that feels so…God! Right there!" Becca urged him on as Harry swirled his tongue around her bundle of nerves. It only took a few more seconds until Becca cried out, her climax causing every muscle in her body to tense and contract.

Harry resurfaced with an incredibly satisfied and arrogant smirk on his face, but Becca was still too overwhelmed by her orgasm to care. However, she wasn't too spent to ask in her trademark witty manner, "_Now_ can we fuck?"

Harry's response was an aroused growl before pulling Becca on top of him, she knew what her use of swear words did to him. Harry paused to whisper something, but it didn't sound like Evanesco.

"What'd you do?" Becca questioned warily.

"Contraceptive spell," he told her. "No condom necessary."

"You sure?" she pressed. Although she trusted Harry, the 'Two Methods of Contraception' theory was pretty engrained in her mind.

"I promise," Harry replied but added. "But do you want me to get a condom anyway?"

"No," Becca responded, her confidence growing. "We're being adventurous tonight, are we not?"

"We are," he concurred as he slid into her forcefully, triggering both of them to moan in approval of the contact. They took a second to marvel in the delicious feeling of being one, and then Becca began to move, while Harry met her every downward movement with a thrust.

"Damn, Becca," Harry gasped as he watched Becca's breasts bounce as she rode him. It was an exceptionally sexy view, and was making it increasingly difficult for Harry to contain himself.

"Oh God…Harry, I'm so close," Becca huffed. In response, Harry changed his angle of penetration so that he was hammering that special spot of hers. A few thrusts later, Becca screamed as her second peak of the night rocked her body.

"Don't stop…" Harry pleaded with labored breath, his own release imminent. "…don't stop…I'm almost…I'm going to…" He grunted and Becca could feel Harry emptying himself inside of her.

The two collapsed back on the bed, thoroughly exhausted by their lovemaking activities. Harry used the Summoning Charm to fetch his boxers and Becca's nightie. She thanked him and pulled on the nightgown before they slipped in between the sheets.

Once they had settled underneath the covers, Becca nestled in the crook of Harry's arm, she inquired, "We're doing that again, right?"

"What exactly do you mean by 'that', love?" Harry replied, glancing down at her.

"Using magic during sex. I think we should," Becca said casually as her fingers traced lazy patterns on his chest.

"Then we will," he complied, stroking her hair.

"You can make my boots reappear right?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Good, I got those on sale on Harrod's," Becca explained.

"I might not give them back to you, though, since you thought it was lame when I made them disappear," Harry threatened lightheartedly.

"If you don't, I'm going to cry and deprive you of sex until you do," warned Becca. Within seconds, the boots were resting on the edge of the bed. Becca set them down on the floor.

Becca flashed her boyfriend a wide, cheesy grin. "Thanks, babe! Love you!" She thanked him playfully, pecked him on the lips, and settled back in the bed, allowing sleep to wash over her.

Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head at Becca's proneness to blackmail and mercurial behavior but wished her "Good night, love," nonetheless. Because really, how angry could he be? Ron and Hermione had approved of Becca, and Becca had approved of incorporating magic into intimacy. _Talk about a good night,_ Harry mused before succumbing to his fatigue.

**A/N: Hope you guys liked this! Personally, I don't think it's my best, but I'm just getting warmed up. I already have an outline of sexy things for Harry and Becca to do, but if you have any suggestions or requests, review and let me know, and I'll do my best to incorporate them! This chapter's quote is from the song Love, Sex, Magic by Ciara featuring Justin Timberlake, (last time I tried to put the link in, Fan Fiction messed it up, but it's on YouTube if you're curious) which is also the namesake of the story. Merry Christmas everyone! Hearts and Stars, youngandobsessed **


	3. Chapter 2: Here, There, Everywhere

**A/N: Hello, all! I apologize for taking so long to update but I have been cray-cray (crazy) busy. So this chapter is kind of a personal fantasy of mine, and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! **

Chapter 2: Here, There, Everywhere

_"Now you've gone somewhere else, I don't know if I will find you. But you feel my breath on your neck, can't believe I'm right behind you."—Maroon 5_

Since she moved in with him several weeks ago, Becca had grown accustomed to the Snowy owl waiting at the window as the sign of a Harry-less evening. She dropped her purse on the counter and crossed the flat over to where Erela was perched on the window sill. The owl traded the note in her beak for the dead cricket Becca fed her.

_Won't be home for dinner tonight. Love you, Harry_

Becca let out a small sigh of disappointment. Defeating dark wizards was noble and all, but Becca didn't like eating alone. Besides, the only thing she could do was sit at home and worry while Harry was out involving himself in who knew what kind of danger. Nevertheless, the American commenced her customary, solitary, absent boyfriend behavior. She washed off her make-up, changed into sweats, and clicked on the TV. Instead of dining at the table with her boyfriend, Becca ate her pasta on the couch with Julia Roberts and Richard Gere as her companions.

Later, when the movie had ended, Becca was putting the spare dish of penne into a Tupperware and—

"Hello, love."

Becca jumped and shrieked simultaneously at the sudden feel of the two arms around her waist. "God, Harry! You scared the crap out of me!" she chided her boyfriend, clutching her chest and turning around to face him.

"Sorry, Becks. Too easy," Harry apologized with a kiss.

They lingered in their embrace. Becca asked him, "How was work? Did you catch the bad guys?"

"We did," he proudly reported. "Been after those guys for weeks, thanks for being so understanding about dinner."

"I know how important you work is," Becca told him sincerely, stealing another quick kiss. "Besides, _Pretty Woman_ was on. I saved you some pasta if you're hungry."

"Nah, that's alright. I'm bloody exhausted, I'm going to turn in," Harry said and started for the bedroom. Halfway there, he paused to turn around. "And sorry for sneaking up on you like that, babe. I'll just apparate by the door from now on."

"Don't worry about it, Harry," replied Becca casually as she returned to cleaning up the kitchen. "You know, it actually kind of turns me on."

Harry stopped dead in his tracks at her last statement. All of the fatigue burdening his body seemed to evaporate, it was now replaced by adrenaline coursing through his veins. To confirm his girlfriend's desire, he inquired "Like this?"

Immediately the wizard was back beside Becca at the sink. She jolted a little again at his unexpected reappearance.

"Like that," she replied, a little out of breath, that lustful sparkle dancing in her eyes.

"Really?" Harry questioned further, except now he was behind her.

Becca pivoted around to face him yet again as an aroused giggle escaped her lips. "What happened to being 'bloody exhausted'?"

"I got my second wind," Harry assured her, their bodies becoming dangerously close. But before their lips could touch, Becca protested, "I still have to clean up the kitchen."

In reply, Harry pulled out his wand and waved it at the sink. Becca eye's followed the direction of Harry's wand to find the dishes washing themselves. She had to blink a few times just to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. "I don't know what's sexier, you apparating all over the place, or the Sorcerer's Apprentice-style clean up."

"Me apparating all over the place, without a doubt," Harry replied, fearing her fascination with his enchantment of the dishes would lead to a cold shower instead of hot sex.

"Prove it," Becca challenged him before Harry captured her lips in a searing liplock. As their mouths moved against each others, Becca wrapped her arms around her boyfriend to steady herself as the couple continued to passionately kiss. Yet, when their lips parted for air, Becca had barely inhaled before Harry had disappeared again.

Her head whipped around to survey the rest of the kitchen and living room. Harry was nowhere to be seen. She felt slightly dizzy. Years of fantasies Becca had dismissed as impossible were playing out right before her eyes. Never during all that time of daydreaming did the possibility of wizards cross her mind. Vampires and Superman, maybe. Becca could never explain precisely why she found the whole disappearing thing so stimulating, perhaps it was the suspense and uncertainty, but she could barely contain herself now that it was actually happening. She just wished she looked sexier, since her sweats didn't exactly scream "sexual fantasy come true".

The first place Becca thought to check was the bedroom. She sprinted into their bedroom, disappointed to find it empty. It seemed logical that—

"Looking for me?"

Becca spun around in reaction to the sound of her boyfriend's voice. He was standing in the living room, his arms crossed with a smug smile on his face. This was a rare instance in which Becca wasn't going to chide her boyfriend about his little arrogance problem. Instead, she gazed at him, her eyes betraying how much she yearned for Harry, yet Becca decided to play with him a little. In reply, she shrugged her shoulders and caught a lock of hair in her fingers and began to twirl it. "I need a closer look to be sure."

"Closer look?" echoed Harry, yet now he was right behind her, his arousal pressing into Becca's bum. An involuntary moan escaped her lips as her head fell back to rest on Harry's shoulder. His hands lay on her hips as his lips began to caress the slender column of her neck. Becca began to rub herself against her boyfriend's crotch, eliciting a growl from Harry. He slid his hands upward to cup her breasts, but Becca slithered out of his grip before Harry's hands reached their destination, suddenly remembering her plan to 'play' with her boyfriend before she surrendered completely.

"Playing hard to get, are we Becks?" he questioned a panting Becca.

"_Me_? What about _you_? You're _literally_ playing hard to get, plus you're just hard," Becca pointed out as she backed away from him and into the rear of the couch.

"Touché," conceded Harry before reappearing next to her. Naturally, Becca fidgeted when he did so.

Harry leaned in to kiss her again, however he before he could, she rather ungracefully swung herself over the top of the couch. He joined her magically a moment later. "You realize you're not getting away from me, right?"

Becca raised an eyebrow at Harry's condescending statement. "Maybe I'm not trying to get away," she informed him, grabbing a pillow and gliding off the seat of the couch. Becca continued "maybe I'm just trying to get you to stay put for five minutes." By now, she was kneeling on the pillow in between Harry's legs as she reached for his belt. "Or however long you last."

Harry was too wildly turned on to produce a witty comeback. He watched his girlfriend unbuckle his belt, undo the button of his pants, and pull the zipper down at a painfully slow speed. Harry let out a cry of relief when his aching shaft was released from the criminal friction his clothing had caused. Becca proceeded to tug his pants and boxers down so that she had unlimited access to Harry's stiffened member. Their eyes met, and Becca seductively licked her lips before descending on his rather impressive length. The contact of her wet tongue with his heated flesh made Harry bite his lip in an effort to control himself. Becca had the ability to reduce the twenty-four-year-old, mature, sexually experienced Harry Potter to a seventeen-year-old, unstable, needy virgin.

After she swirled her tongue around the tip of his erection, Becca spiraled her tongue along Harry's length, then dragging her tongue back up. She repeated this movement a few more times, until the timbre of Harry's groans signaled that she should take all of him into her mouth. She relaxed her throat to do so and once Harry had pushed his entire length into her mouth, began to suck. It wasn't long before Harry's hands entwined themselves in her hair as she continued her torturous pleasure. He found himself thrusting into her mouth, finally pushed over the edge when Becca's hands lightly gripped his sensitive sack.

"Fuck, Becca!" he exclaimed as he spilled his seed into her mouth.

Becca rose from the floor, a bit breathless herself.

"Bedroom, now," Harry huffed and then vanished. He would have taken Becca with him, but he feared either she'd vomit or he'd splinch her.

Becca took a moment to collect herself before dashing back into the bedroom. There Harry was waiting on the bed for her. On the bed. Naked. And hard again. She took a moment to marvel at the magically achieved sight before her before Becca stripped and joined her boyfriend on the bed.

"Okay, Harry, apparating isn't sexy when I can't actually have sex with you," Becca announced to the empty room when she had landed on the bed and Harry was no longer there.

A few seconds later, Harry had appeared on top of her, straddling her pinning her down to the bed.

"Thank you," she replied, her tone full of desire, as she pulled the sheet over them.

"My pleasure," he acquiesced and positioned himself at her entrance.

There wasn't much talking after that apart from Harry whispering the contraceptive spell. The couple resumed their fervent kissing and Harry slipped inside of Becca, causing her to cry out in ecstasy. She had been so aroused by Harry's vanishing act that to finally feel him inside of her nearly too much to handle. It was evident that Harry had been fairly fired up as well due to the rapid pace of his thrusts, Becca's hips bucked up to meet each one as they found their own erratic and erotic rhythm.

Harry dropped his kisses to her neck which triggered Becca to dig her fingertips into her lover's back and drag them downward. He shivered in reaction and increased the pace of their already frantic lovemaking.

Becca's moans escalated into frenzied cries at the change of pace and then into full blown shouting when Harry's hand found her breasts. All it took was a pinch and flick over her nipples before the tension that had pooled in her lower abdomen exploded and her climax swept over every muscle of her body. Harry's name spilled off Becca's lips over and over again as she rode her peak.

It seemed that caressing Becca's chest was the final straw for Harry as well, since he came not long after Becca did in a string of curses and a few final, powerful thrusts. He collapsed next to her on the bed, struggling against the overwhelming urge to fall sleep.

Becca rolled on her side to examine her supernatural boyfriend. "You did good tonight, Potter," she told him endearingly,

"Hmm," was the only response he could muster.

"You're tired, aren't you?" she observed.

"Very. Sorry," he admitted, not bothering to open his eyes since his eyelids feel like 500 kilogram weights.

"Don't worry about it, you should be. Get some sleep, honey."

"Wait," said Harry with suspicision in his tone and his eyes popping open. "You're not going to make me cuddle with you?"

Becca rolled her eyes. "You're off the hook…for tonight. Lucky for you I have a weird fetish for apparating."

"_Very _lucky for me," he added looking her up and down, fondly recalling the blow job he had received earlier.

"Oh, shut up and go to sleep," Becca blushed. "It's not my fault I'm defenseless against your powers of seduction."

Harry let out a meager laugh before pecking her on the lips and descending into a sleep full of dreams of what he could do to Becca next.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! It was like impossible to find a quote for this chapter, but I settled on the Maroon 5 song "If I Never See Your Face Again." I'm on break this week so hopefully I'll be able to get another chapter up soon and nothing gets chapters written like reviews! **

**Hearts and Stars,**

**youngandobsessed **


	4. Chapter 3: Come Fly With Me

**A/N: Yay! Another update! I apologize if there's any weird page breaks that aren't my 0's (0-0-0), Microsoft Word decided to be weird tonight. Again, thanks to all of y'all the reviewed/favorited/alerted, you were a big part of why I was able to get this next chapter written and posted so quickly. Keep it up and enjoy the smut! **

Chapter 3: Come Fly With Me

"_Here we go, come with me, there's a world out there that we should see. Take my hand, close your eyes, with you right here…let's fly." –Far East Movement_

"Are we going to that new Japanese steakhouse everyone's been raving about?"

"No."

"Are we going dancing?"

"Not tonight."

"Are we going on a romantic boat ride on the Thames?"

"Nope."

"Are we going to see _Phantom_?"

"No, Becca."

"Are you sure? Because _Phantom _tickets would be actually really nice_._"

"Where we're going tonight is ten times better," Harry assured her.

"Well what is it, then?" Becca insisted, calling to Harry from their bathroom as she put on mascara.

"I told you, Becks, it's a surprise," he replied in a raised voice so Becca could hear him from his perch on the couch where he was watching the teley. "And the faster you get ready, the sooner you'll find out what it is."

"Hey," she called back defensively. "You said this was a super special secret date, I'm just dressing accordingly. Besides, I'm almost done, so keep your cool."

"Fine, fine," Harry half-heartedly conceded as he refocused his attention on the football (or to Becca 'soccer') game that was occupying him until his girlfriend deemed her appearance appropriate for public. Little did she know not many people would be laying eyes on her tonight…

"Okay, I'm ready," Becca announced entering the living room. "Happy?"

Harry clicked off the television to take in the vision before him. Becca was wearing a figure-hugging burgundy wrap dress along with a pair of strappy black heels. Her hair was blown out and voluminous while her makeup was smoky and sexy.

"You look lovely," he told her sincerely, rising from the couch.

Her slightly annoyed expression softened into a coy grin. "Thank you, I told you it'd be worth the wait. Shall we?"

"Yes," Harry began crossing toward the door. "Don't forget your coat."

"I don't need one, it's been so warm these days that—"

"Where we're going you're going to need one," he insisted, looking Becca square in the eye.

She returned his gaze with a defiant stare of her own, challenging Harry that if he insisted on her bringing a jacket, he was going to have to do the legwork. In response, her grey peacoat flew out of the closet and presented itself to her, waiting for her to turn around and insert her arms.

"Thank you," Becca reluctantly acknowledged the coat and its enchanter, then followed Harry out of the flat.

Once on the street, the couple linked arms and Becca inquired eagerly "So _now_ will you tell me what you have planned for the night?"

"I thought I'd give you a tour of London," Harry replied casually, leading them around the corner and onto a side street.

Becca was momentarily speechless. _A tour of London? Give the travel writer a tour of London? _she asked herself in bewilderment as she followed Harry blindly. _He's been hyping tonight up for almost a week and _this _is what we're doing? How is this better than _Phantom_ tickets? _

"Um, Harry, you're a little late on that. I mean, I've lived here for two years and besides, I've done more walking, bus, and boat tours than you can imagine," Becca pointed out as she strained to keep her tone from betraying the anger and annoyance mounting inside of her.

But Harry's answer was completely unruffled. "That may be true, but you've never seen London like this."

Becca glanced up from her pedicure where she had been counting to ten to discern what her boyfriend meant. They were in the alleyway behind their apartment building and in floating in front of her was a—

"No" was the first thing that came out of Becca's mouth.

"Come on, Becca, you'll be absolutely safe—"

"I don't want to," she persisted.

Harry persisted, "Love, I was Gryffindor Seeker for six years, nothing is—,"

"Remember how you said you were going to work on your arrogance—"

"—going to happen to you," he finished.

"Is this why you wanted tonight to be a surprise? Because you knew I would never, in a thousand years—"

Harry inhaled and exhaled deeply. "Just _try _it, will you? Try it for ten minutes and if you don't like it, we'll stop and we'll do something else. I'm only trying to share something I love to do with you."

Another staredown ensued between the couple, this one more intense than last one over the coat, before Becca surrendered.

"If I die, I'm going to kill you," cautioned Becca in her trademark deadpan manner.

"That seems logical enough," he countered before mounting the broom. He instructed her, "It's a lot like riding a motorcycle. Get on behind me and wrap your arms around my waist."

"Harry, that analogy didn't do much to soothe my nerves," she told him as she awkwardly straddled the broom and clasped her arms around Harry.

He chuckled a little before guaranteeing her, "Really, Becks, there's nothing to worry about. You ready?"

Before replying, Becca buried her face into her boyfriend's back and tightened her grip around his torso to bone-crushing proportions. "As ready as I'm ever going to be."

"You know, this doesn't really reflect well on how much you trust me," he pointed out in an attempt to bait Becca to open her eyes as the broom drifted into the air.

It worked. "Well, Harry, I'll have you know that—OH MY GOD WE ARE NOT ON THE GROUND!"

"See? Not so bad, is it?"Harry assured the American. He could feel Becca's hold on his abdomen contract more, but after a few minutes it relaxed a miniscule amount.

"It's not as terrifying as I thought it would be," Becca admitted as they cruised out of the alley onto the main road. The sensation currently churning in her stomach resembled the feeling she experienced on a rollercoaster right as it took the first big plunge. It was undoubtedly unsettling but remarkably rousing. Half of her wanted to dismount immediately, while the other never wanted to come down. Suddenly that dreamy expression that colored Harry's face when he was recounting stories of his Quidditch days didn't seem so mysterious anymore. "This is actually kind of amazing."

"I knew you'd enjoy it," said Harry, his smile audible in his voice.

By now they had reached Trafalgar Square, Harry deftly circled Nelson's Column, but unlike the tourists below, they were eye to eye with Admiral Nelson himself.

"No one can see us, right?" Becca questioned, she still couldn't quite wrap her mind around all of this.

"No, they can. Hope you're wearing underwear," the Brit teased smugly.

Harry's remark caused Becca to burst into a fit of giggles and chide him "Stop! I'm new to all of this, remember?"

The pair continued to glide down the road, past the back of Buckingham Palace and the muggle Ministry of Defence, but when Harry steered them to Big Ben, Becca abruptly exclaimed "Stop!"

He did, so they were only about three meters from the clock face. Harry turned back to look at Becca's face, which was wholly mesmerized by the sight before her.

She noticed Harry's eyes on her but didn't take hers off the giant illuminated clock before her. "I'm sorry, it's just…we're so close. It…it makes me think of that scene in _Peter Pan _when they're on their way to Neverland and…they land on the hands and Peter shows Wendy The Second Star to the Right and…it's just so, forgive my adjective choice here…magical. Like since I met you my wildest dreams are possible."

Her gaze met Harry's and she laughed sheepishly. "Sorry, you know you're actually living with a six-year-old, right?"

"No," Harry replied. "That's one of the things I love about you."

Becca laughed again, "Then you won't push me off if I started singing 'A Whole New World'?"

"No, that would be grounds for me to push you off," Harry informed her frankly.

"Ugh! Then I'll have to add 'lack of appreciation for Disney classics' onto the list of things I'm suing the Dursleys for," complained Becca.

"Anywhere else you're dying to see?" questioned Harry. "Because if not we can proceed to our final destination."

"Ooooh, proceed to our final destination," Becca opted.

"Hold on tight, then because I'm going to go fast," he warned her.

"Not too fast, though," Becca added anxiously, all of her previous fear swiftly returning to her stomach.

"Not too fast," Harry echoed, but the moment after he did, the broom lurched forward and they were hurtling through the crisp night air at a velocity that Becca definitely deemed 'too fast'. Her initial reaction was to hide behind the security of Harry's body, yet Becca eventually grew accustomed to the speed and watched as they raced over treetops and roofs. It made her wonder how times she had looked up at the sky and an invisible witch or wizard flew by totally unbeknownst to herself.

Half an hour later, Harry's Firebolt had slowed and lowered them to their 'final destination': an isolated and timeless grassy clearing dotted with trees. Harry chivalrously helped his girlfriend off the broom and then waved his wand, which unveiled an elegantly set table for two, complete with candles, a vase of roses, and silver domed dish covers of what Becca could only guess would be an extravagant meal.

Becca looked at Harry with wide eyes and a slackened jaw. "Harry, this is so romantic!"

"Don't sound so surprised," said Harry as he led Becca over to one of the gilded chairs.

"No, that's not what I meant…I mean, I know how busy work keeps you and the fact that you put all this effort into this date is just…it means so much…" Becca punctuated her sentence by gripping the sides of his face and crashing her lips to Harry's.

It was a desperate yet languid kiss, Becca tried her best to communicate the significance of the gesture without words. Their tongues danced with one another's and instinctually, Harry pulled her form close to his, his arms snaking around the curve of her hips.

"We should really eat dinner," Harry huffed, unexpectedly breaking the liplock. His words were a hurried string of syllables, like a mantra he was reciting to check his growing sexual desire from becoming uncontrollable. "A lot of time and effort was put into it and quite frankly when you do that thing with your tongue my appetite for something else increases exponentially."

Becca laughed in that particular, somewhat sadistic manner that only occurred when she knew she was turning Harry on. "Fair enough," she capitulated, taking her seat.

0-0-0

Dinner concluded much like it began—with an intense make out session. Harry and Becca were tucked under a nearby tree, using the table cloth as a makeshift blanket for the couples snogging_. It's been so long since we just _kissed, Becca mused as Harry's tongue swept across her teeth. She responded by extracting her tongue from her lover's mouth and concentrating her mouth on his ear.

"_Merlin_, Becca," Harry groaned when she began to suck on his earlobe.

She knew how he felt. It had only taken twenty minutes of heavy snogging and light groping to thoroughly soak Becca's panties. Right at that moment, Harry shifted his weight, causing their groins to brush against each other's, eliciting moans from both of them.

"Maybe—" kiss "—we should—" kiss "—continue this—" kiss "back at the flat," proposed Becca, fighting nature itself not to mercilessly grind her crotch into Harry's already considerable erection.

"Agreed," Harry exhaled, hoisting himself up and taking Becca with him. The Firebolt obediently zoomed over to its master while Harry vanished the tablecloth and the rest of their dinner setup. "How about you take the front seat on ride back? It'll be a better view."

"Okay," Becca agreed warily. She still hadn't shaken her fear of falling off the broom and to her death; but she couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like to appear to be controlling the broom herself either.

Becca climbed onto the broom and Harry did the same. She clutched the handle with a white-knuckle level grasp while Harry braced his hands on her hips.

"Ready?"

"Let's go."

No sooner had the broom ascended into the sky did Becca have to resist the wanton moan that threatened to rip from her throat due to the piece of stiff wood that pressed into the apex of her legs. She bit down on her bottom lip, trying to focus on the scenery below her, and when that didn't work, mentally sing 'A Whole New World', and when that ended up leading to more naughty thoughts, think of her grandmother and priests to contain the pleasure and torture the broom had created within her.

_You'll be home soon_, Becca kept telling herself, _you'll be soon and then you can shag Harry's brains out._

Yet all of her strenuous restraint was shot to hell when the broom halted and Harry's lips ambushed her neck from behind. She rolled her head back to rest on Harry's shoulder without thinking to let him continue.

"I'm sorry," he apologized between kisses, "But I can't…anymore…it was…it _hurts_ to have to sit on the broom like this…cushioning charm my ass—"

"It's okay," she sighed in response. "It was_ uncomfortable_ for me too."

"Good," replied Harry. "Then that doesn't make me a total pervert."

"No," Becca confirmed as her breathing became more and more frantic when Harry slid his hands up to cup her breasts. "Not a _total_ pervert."

Becca felt her bra magically disappear from her skin, only to be replaced a moment later by her boyfriend's capable fingers. Harry's hands deftly attacked Becca's breasts; he began by squeezing them lightly before paying special attention to her nipples. The rolling and caressing was almost too much for her, so Becca found herself grinding herself into the broom handle for relief. Harry's kisses jumped to the other side of her neck then descended down along the crook of her shoulder onto her collarbone—his delicious assault of her chest never ceasing.

"_Oh…yes_…" Becca panted. "Crap, Harry, I'm going to—"Her sentence was interrupted by an involuntary shriek that signified her orgasm.

"Becca," Harry growled. "I need you_ now._"

"Same," she agreed in a breathy tone, not totally recovered from the ecstasy of her climax.

Harry didn't hesitate to take charge. "First, turn around so you're facing me," he directed her.

Becca hesitated momentarily, but did as she was told, and managed to (quite agilely in her opinion) rotate herself so she and Harry were face-to-face.

"Now, lie back and wrap your legs around me."

"Harry, are you sure I won't fall?"

"Trust me, I've done this before and—"

"_What_?" Becca demanded, her tone spitting venom.

"I mean, _Ron's _done this before," Harry quickly and pathetically attempted to cover for his previous statement.

"Okay, I'm going to let that one slide because I'm so horny," Becca told him as she reached behind her to hold onto the broom handle for reasons of safety and leverage.

She looked up at Harry who was balancing on the broom effortlessly, even with her legs encircled around his hips, as he unzipped his pants. Next, he pushed up the skirt of Becca's dress while muttering _Evanesco _to remove her underwear.

"The Spell," Becca reminded him. She definitely didn't want a 'souvenir' from tonight, although conceiving a child floating somewhere over Greater London would make one hell of a baby story.

Harry recited the incantation and then paused for a brief second to appreciate the sight of his sexy girlfriend waiting to be ravished atop his Firebolt. It sent a jolt of pleasure straight to his crotch that made their coitus impossible to put off any longer. He seized Becca's hips and shoved himself inside of her, both of them crying out from the satisfaction of their union. He then began to thrust, moving Becca's hips and his own to create that divinely sinful friction that they had both been craving so desperately.

Astonishingly, the possibility that Becca could at any moment plummet to her death _added _to her sexual experience, making her feel dangerous and reckless instead of frightened and cautious.

The couple was so aroused that it didn't take long before Harry's thrusts became spasmodic and Becca's name spilled off his lips mixed in with a series of curses before he went over the edge. Becca followed soon after amongst a series of shrieks and moans.

Harry helped his girlfriend to sit back up, but before she could swing around again, captured her lips in an ardent kiss. "Back to the flat for round two?"

"Step on it, baby."

**A/N:…and done! This chapter's quote is brought to you by the song "Rocketeer" by the Far East Movement and Ryan Tedder. It's actually quite pretty, I'd recommend giving it a listen. Also, I changed the quote from chapter 1 to another, more fitting line of the song "Love, Sex, Magic" because I'm OCD like that. Happy Tuesday!**

**Hearts and Stars,**

**youngandobsessed**


End file.
